desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Katherine Mayfair
"Regardless, I am still your mother. And while you're under my roof, you will obey my rules." '' '''Katherine Mayfair' (previously Davis) an old friend of Susan's, returned to Wisteria Lane with her younger second husband, Adam, and teenage daughter, Dylan. Katherine prides herself on being an excellent wife and mother. She is known for being an excellent cook, which brings her into conflict with Bree at first, but they later become good friends. Katherine has a very sarcastic personality but can also be very serious. She is very secretive initially, but becomes more relaxed after her secret is revealed. Katherine becomes close friends with the other women of Wisteria Lane, following the five year jump. Early Life Known as Katherine Davis when she last left Wisteria Lane. Sharing the home was her daughter Dylan and Aunt Lillian, who owned the house. It is revealed throughout season 4 that Katherine's ex-husband Wayne Davis had beat her on several occasions and often left her in fear. As revealed in the fourth season finale, Katherine and Aunt Lillian had Mary Alice Young babysit Dylan one particular night. When they return, Mary Alice tells them that Wayne, Dylan's father, had come to visit his daughter and gave her a doll as a gift. Furious, Katherine took the doll from her sleeping daughter and places it on top of a huge wooden bookshelf in the bedroom. Later, Wayne returns and a confrontation between the two leads to Katherine striking Wayne with a candlestick, causing him to leave. Katherine awoke sometime later to Lillian's screams from Dylan's bedroom. Upon reaching the room, she discovers that her daughter, while trying to retrieve the doll, was crushed and killed by the off-balanced bookshelf. In shock, Katherine and Aunt Lillian realize that Wayne could have them arrested for murder, so they bury Dylan's body in the woods behind the house. The next day, Mary Alice and Susan Mayer knock on Katherine's front door, only to find that she is moving away without any explanation. After leaving Wisteria Lane, Katherine visits a Romanian orphanage and finds a young girl who bears a striking resemblance to her now-deceased daughter. Katherine adopts the young girl and changes her name to Dylan in an attempt to cover up the accidental death of her daughter. ' After moving away from Wisteria Lane, Katherine went on to marry Adam, and the two lived in a small apartment with Dylan. Unfortunetly, Wayne tracked her down and started to pay her visits when Adam wasn't around. She demanded the police arrest him, but they claimed to have 'lost the paperwork'. Adam also began a secret affair with Sylvia, his former patient, without Katherine's knowledge. Life on Wisteria Lane Katherine first arrives in season four's premiere as a former resident of Wisteria Lane, who had left abruptly and without further explanation for over twelve years. As the housewives watch her and her family move into the street, Susan recognizes her and runs to hug her. Dylan questions Katherine later in the episode about her father and Katherine tells Dylan not to listen to a thing Karen McCluskey says. When Dylan calls Katherine a monster, Katherine slaps her hard across the face and Dylan runs to her room. Katherine, Dylan and Adam Mayfair do not notice however that Bree was listening to the entire conversation because she was hiding around the corner after looking for Katherine's secret recipe. Katherine later catches Julie Mayer and her daughter in a locked room in her house and not only sends Julie home, but forbids Dylan to hang out with her ever again. At the end of the episode Katherine informs Adam her aunt Lillian is ready to come home and she says she is letting her sleep in the room which she forbade Dylan to sleep in. When alone, Katherine lifts up a rug and looks at a large gash in the floor and breaks down in tears. In "If There's Anything I Can't Stand", its revealed Lillian knows Katherine's mysterious secret. Lillian is brought home so she can die there. As she tells Katherine that she is worried that God will not accept her into heaven, Katherine tells her God will accept her with open arms. However, Lillian remains worried and she tells Katherine that they should tell Dylan the truth about what they lied and covered up so many years ago; however, Katherine refuses. Lillian then attempts to tell Dylan the truth, but Katherine returns home just in time to stop Lillian. Later in the episode in her last living moments, Lillian writes down what they had covered up in hope that Dylan would find it. She dropped it on the floor and then died. Katherine watches as her body is taken away and she leaves the room, but the piece of paper remains hidden under the bed. In the episode "Something's Coming" Katherine and her husband, Adam, stay with Bree her house during a tornado. Seperation with Adam After is revealed that Adam did have an affair with Sylvia Greene (a former patient) in Chicago, Bree comforts Katherine and at the end of the episode it appears that Bree and Katherine have finally become friends. In the episode "Welcome to Kanagawa," it is implied that Katherine may have killed her ex-husband, Dylan's father. Adam discovers Lily's note and confronts Katherine, leaving her. In her anger, she burns the note, only for Dylan to find information in the remains. In the episode "Hello, Little Girl ". Return of Wayne Dylan meets her father, Wayne Davis, who is a police officer. He stopped her the day before for speeding, but it turned out he just wanted to get a good look at her. Dylan then lies to Katherine and meets Wayne several times, but Katherine finds out it is her father when she spys on her. Dylan finally comes clean, and Katherine agrees to see Wayne. Wayne seems pleased to see Katherine, but Katherine tells him that she does not believe he has changed at all, and still thinks he is abusive. In "Mother Said," Dylan confronts Katherine when she decides to move, now that Wayne knows where they live. When Wayne picks Dylan up to take her to her recital, Wayne suggests they go as a family. But Katherine tells him that Dylan is not his daughter. Wayne himself discovers through a DNA test and by Dylan's lack of scars from where she fell off her bike years ago that Dylan is not his daughter. In the 4th season finale, Bree comes knocking on the door looking for Katherine, who bailed out on their catering job for Bob and Lee's wedding. Bree is then taken hostage by Wayne. It is when Wayne threatens Bree's life that Katherine tells him the truth. After she does, Wayne, in a fit of rage, raises his gun and says he wants to kill Katherine. Adam shows up and fights with Wayne. As Bree goes to help clean Adam up, Katherine is left holding a gun to Wayne. As Wayne lays there he continues to make threats, Katherine shoots him in the chest, instantly killing him. Moments later the police arrive, and Katherine is in cuffs and it appears she is going to jail. However, when the police question the housewives, they all give alibis in Katherine's favor, saying how horrible and dangerous Wayne was. Katherine is then released as it was self-defense. Dylan then returns and the two hug. Five Year Jump "It goes by so quickly. In a flash, the life we knew is gone forever and we're left to ask ourselves: Why has my friend changed?" Katherine is now a much happier woman, with a more relaxed personality. Katherine is no longer with Adam. The other housewives have fully accepted Katherine as "one of them." Katherine is now Bree's business partner, but the two don't actually get along. Bree stole most of Katherine's recipes and used them in her cook book. Dave's Plan Katherine has now moved on into a relationship with Mike Delfino. When she is pressured by Dylan to move to Baltimore to help with her new baby, she informs Mike of this, but he does not really give her a reaction, making her frustrated and confused. Later when Mike tells Dave Williams that he is falling in love with Katherine and he does not know how to tell her to stay. Dave later sends her flowers pretending they are from Mike, with a note saying 'Don't go'. Katherine, believing they are from Mike, forgives him and the two share a kiss, with Dave staring through the window. This is an indication of his plans to enact revenge on Mike through Katherine. Dave plans to enact revenge on Mike so he takes him and Katherine camping. During the trip, Dave was about to shoot Katherine; however, Edie discovered that Dave marrying her and moving to Wisteria Lane was all a hoax to hurt Mike and texted Dave at the exact moment he planned on killing Katherine, which caused him to miss. Relationship with Mike He decides that he should ask Katherine to ask her to marry him, and she accepts. Susan comes to his house in the season finale and asks Mike if he truly loves Katherine. Katherine admits to not telling Mike that Susan's engagement to Jackson was not real because she was afraid that he would leave her for Susan. Breakdown It is revealed that Mike's bride is Susan who is preparing to walk down the aisle, revealing that Mike chose to remarry her rather than marry Katherine. Through flashbacks, it's revealed that Mike broke up with Katherine and proposed to Susan. When Susan is out, her wedding dress is delivered to Katherine's house. Katherine wears it while cooking to annoy Susan. She also demands that Susan publicly apologize to her for taking Mike away. Susan initially refuses and locks her in a closet, Katherine then breaks free, crashes the wedding, but is demanded to leave by Mike. Susan, finally feeling guilty then apologizes, but Katherine's feelings remain bitter. Katherine declares war against Susan and begins to plot a way to get back at her. When Katherine visits Orson, she openly states that Mike doesn't love Susan at all and will come back to her. When Susan is with Julie at the hospital, Katherine visits Mike, gives him a kiss and tells him she'll be there for him. Katherine then tells Orson that Mike made a pass at her, hoping this will get back to Susan. Katherine informs Bree that Mike's going to dump Susan soon and reunite with her. Later, Bree and Katherine cause a scene at a wedding they're catering, as Katherine becomes emotional over a cake. Bree is troubled by Katherine's behavior and when Katherine shows up the next day, Bree fires her. Katherine uses her key to scratch up Bree's car. Susan is angry when Bree tells her about Katherine hitting on Mike. Things come to a head at a neighborhood watch meeting after Susan ignores Katherine when she tries to volunteer, escalating into Susan publicly threatening Katherine if she doesn't leave her and Mike alone. That night, Julie hears someone outside and responds, gun in hand. Susan takes the gun and fires out the window, hitting Katherine in the shoulder. Angie Bolen talks Katherine out of calling the police by telling her that Mike's still crazy about her and that by staying quiet, she'll look like a "saint" while Susan looks like a "monster." Katherine hints to Susan that if they won't become friends again, she'll sue her. One night, Katherine calls Mike and asks him to fix a leak at his house. Susan is suspicious and goes with them. Susan sees the candles and roses and realizes Katherine was planning on seducing Mike. They fight it out and end up falling into Katherine's bubble bath. Angie goes over to Susan's and plants the idea in Susan's head that Katherine might have been the one who strangled Julie a few weeks back. Eventually, Katherine tells the police about the shooting and Susan is arrested. At the hearing, Katherine tells the judge that Susan's been trashing her to her friends and Susan is sentenced to community service. When Katherine tests Susan by littering at the community service, Susan reports the incident and Katherine is also sentenced to community service. When M.J. passes by, Katherine tells him how Susan stole Mike away and is a bad mother. Mike is angered by this, telling Katherine to lay off. When Katherine picks M.J. up from school and takes him home, Mike confronts her again and coldly tells Katherine that he never loved her at all, he was always thinking of Susan. A devestated Katherine offers him the knife, telling him stabbing her would be less painful but he says that he doesn't care enough about her to kill her. He leaves and Katherine makes a 911 call, saying she's losing blood and after hanging up, stabs herself. She tells the police Mike stabbed her and he is arrested. Susan tries to sway Katherine, but Katherine insists she's telling the truth. Susan decides to call Dylan back to town and discovers that Dylan believes Katherine married Mike and Susan is hounding them. Susan convinces Dylan how her mother was lying to her and Dylan realizes Katherine needs help. She confronts Katherine at the hospital with her lies as Katherine keeps saying she has to get to Mike. She gets out of bed and races down the hospital hallways before she's restrained, collapsing into tears. Trivia *Marc Cherry said that he was originally going to make Katherine and Mike marry, however, fans said that it had better have been Susan that he married. *Cherry also said that Katherine will suffer a breakdown in season six, adding: "And it's going to be one of the funniest breakdowns you've ever seen". *Susan and Mary Alice knew Katherine previously when she lived in Wisteria Lane at least12 years before season 4. However Bree was also living on the street at the time (as she lived on Wisteria Lane from 1994), but it seems like Katherine and Bree knew each other from season 4. Relationships Family Children: Dylan Mayfair (adopted), Dylan Davis (deceased) Aunt: Lillian Simms (deceased) Cousins: Ed Simms Other Ex-Husband: Wayne Davis (divorced), Adam Mayfair (divorced) Past Romances: Peter Hickley (one-night-stand), Tim Bremmer (ex-lover), Mike Delfino (ex-fiancé) Mayfair, Katherine